the_potterotica_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
S05E03 - Pen15 Pals
In this episode we read chapter four, chapter five, and starts on chapter six of "Zeroing In" by trylsora Episode Summary Draco/Dana and Harry/Harriet explore each other's literally changing bodies and Harry continues to prioritize orgasms over understanding his medical condition. Notable Moments * The hosts discuss the preponderance of Ron Bashing within the fanfic community and formulate a new pro-Ron fanbase coined "The Ronlings". The hosts vow to use their branding expertise to rebrand Ron. ** Ron Defense League proposed to defend ALL Rons. * Allie teases a potential host written fic in the future... * Allie wonders whether the blindfold is yet another cameo of the black cloth from season 2. * Lyndsay jokes that one of the possible rules of zerophilia is that your sex changes, but your laugh stays the same. * Lyndsay can't resist joking that it's an AirBonB (boy on boy) just slightly after the time for the joke passes. * Gasping Lyndsay * Doritos flavoured hair * Nipple to breast ratio * The hosts wonder why Harry doesn't use any of his vault worth of gold to buy a decent wardrobe. * Word of the day: turgid (swollen and distended or congested.) * Harry bound to the couch (Plughorn holding him down?) * Dense Harry jokes * Poor Harry never got anything to eat. * Equal ball play! * Hosts try their hand at foley work (creating sound effects for Harry's penis turning into a verginer, time transitions in the story) * Allie and Lyndsay possibly alienate listeners by ripping into Big Bang Theory. Danny stays out of it. * Possible decorations on Ron's broom: A naked lady, Calvin & Hobbes pissing, a "Gone Fishin'" sticker * Harry spills out his soul and may need therapy. * "My LIFE is a horror film." ~ Lyndsay * "I assume that if I don't see your underwear, you're wearing pink lady underwear." ~ Danny * Lyndsay reveals her teenage narcissism and the hosts reminisce over AIM IDs of their past and stalking their exes. * Harry could probably play 20 questions and whittle down to Dana's true identity, but doesn't. Continued use of hotels also doesn't raise any red flags for him. * Lyndsay dating tip: If your date proclaims a love for horror films and then wants to tie you up in a hotel room, DANGER! * The rules of zerophilia continue to raise questions. * Full Wango = Sirius Blackout Wands Up or Down Allie: Up * Up for the sex scenes. Loved the blindfold and being strapped to Plughorn. * Fears heartbreak is on the horizon. Lyndsay: Up * Harry on a date is sweet * Continuing deceptions is slightly down Danny: Up * Up for both sex scenes * Down for letter writing. Fuck letters. But liked the boss letter as a plot device Potterotics Shout Out * Emily Porter mentioned for her image creations (Draco with a bad wig on) * Mitchell for proposing the Sirius Blackout name for a full Wango board. * Potterotic that selected @WontonWitch as their twitter handle * Breeann (originally credited as "someone" but later identified in the FB group), who suggested the DrAllie and Rushley story that Allie has promise to write. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:3 Wands Up Category:2018 Category:Reader: Danny Category:Allie: Up Category:Danny: Up Category:Lyndsay: Up